Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, a substrate processing apparatus, and a recording medium.
Related Art
As one process of semiconductor device manufacturing processes, a film-forming process of forming a film on a substrate is performed by performing a cycle a predetermined number of times, the cycle including supplying a precursor containing a predetermined element into a process chamber accommodating a substrate, maintaining a state where the precursor is confined in the process chamber, and exhausting the process chamber.
In the film-forming process, a composition of the film formed on the substrate is greatly affected by the kind of precursor confined in the process chamber. Therefore, when a single type of a precursor is used as the precursor, it is difficult to change a composition of a film formed on a substrate.
The present invention provides a technique that can improve a controllability of a composition ratio of a film formed on a substrate.